SouthSide
by Luvenme23
Summary: Torn by lies and a new life brought into the world. R&R NALEY
1. Default Chapter

A couple torn apart by lies of his past...Along with a new life brought into the world. SouthSide Flashback Nathan cradled Haley in his strong arms as they listened to the waves crash down and wash up onto the sand making the dry sand moist. Nathan looked down at Haley who had been sleeping, in his arms. Nathan listened to her uneven breaths as she inhaled and exhaled. "I love you Haley James" Nathan said as he looked out at the shore.. Their SouthSide. End of Flashback Haley's mom walked past her room as she opened the door and saw Haley laying on her bed hugging her stuff animal. Haley let the tears stream down the sides of her face. "Haley.. whats the matter"Lisa her mom asked as she sat down and Haley looked up at her mother. "Mommy, I'm pregnant" Haley cried as her mother held tight onto her little girl letting her own salty tears fall onto Haley's silk comforter along with Haley's. Nathan sat on the bleachers, his head in his hands. The basketball was on the floor between his feet. He let the few tears slip down his cheeks not caring who had walked past and saw him. Whitey walked in and sat down next to Nathan. "Nathan Scott crying. I never thought I would see the day" Whitey joked as Nathan held his head up a little. Thats when whitey knew Nathan wasen't joking. "Nathan, wanna talk about it?" whitey asked concern filling his voice. "Couch..I can't play basketball anymore... Nathan stopped trying to get the other part out of his lips. I got Haley pregnant" Nathan said as he got up and walked out of the gym. Haley walked to her locker, she looked to her side and saw Nathan walking down the hall. Tear stains on his shirt. Nathan did'nt look at her, he kept walking toward his locker. Haley grabbed her book as she walked off to class wiping the tears away. Later that night Haley walked onto the beach as she sat down in the little crescent of the rock, that Nathan and her first made love. Nathan walked down as he smelled the scent of Haley. He loved the smell. Nathan noticed Haley sitting there staring out at the ocean. Nathan took a deep breath as he walked over and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Both letting the tears escape from both of their eyes 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Haley opened her eyes to see that she was at the beach and and Nathan was holding her. Haley got up quietly, trying not to wake him. Once Nathan felt someone move his eyes opened. "Hey" Nathan said in a whisper. "Hi, I'm gonna go" Haley said as she started to walk he go up and followed her. "Haley, please I'm sorry that I lied to you. But now were having a baby so we need to be back together. I love you and I'm sorry" Nathan pleaded. Watching Haley's expressions. "What for dating Peyton behind my back or sorry for getting me pregnant? This whole relationship was based upon a lie. I trusted you, I should of listened to Luke. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry for falling for a complete ass" Haley said as she turned around letting the tears fall. Nathan stood their watching her walk away. Nathan walked in his house, Deb and Dan were there but fighting. "Nate, where have you been?" Deb asked "No where mom. Just leave it alone" He yelled frustrated with the whole situation. "Don't raise you'r voice at me young man. Now tell me whats you'r attitude is!"Deb yelled back. "Really wanna know Fine!. Haley's pregnant there told you. I guess history repeats its self." Nathan laughed trying to show his mother that he didn't care. Nathan walked into his room and plopped himself down on the bed and let the tears fall. The Cafe' had filled out as Haley cleaned the tables when Brooke and Lucas walked in. She could'nt stand Brooke. Haley just kept wiping the tables off. Lucas had found out from his mother that Haley was pregnant and he told big mouth Brooke. "I don't mean to sound mean but.. You'r not keeping the baby right. I mean Peyton and Nathan are forever, and with you and the thing its just to hard." Brooke spit out. Haley's heart broke. "Brooke" Lucas warned "Yes Brooke, I'm keeping the baby and I don't care what you think. You know why, because you, you are just a slut and you need to grow up! I mean now when this baby's born I'll have at least someone to love me.. I mean Nathan and Peyton and Nathan are forever" Haley laughed "You'r so immature" Brooke now felt bad that she had said that. "Haley, Brooke did'nt mean it like that" Lucas said "Stick up for her. If you think about it I can't believe that you forgave him Brooke, cause he cheated on you with Peyton. Must be really desperate" Haley said as she left. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next days was a blur to Haley. Peyton walked over to the James house. Peyton did'nt know that Haley had found out about her little fling with Nathan. But she had to tell Haley because she was pregnant with his child. Peyton walked up to Haley's room gonna act like nothing happened. "Hey, why wont you return my calls" Peyton asked "Can't you see I'm playing with my little brother" Haley snapped "Fine you don't have to be so snotty about it" Peyton said as she talked to Haley's brother Toby. "Hey cutie, when are you gonna grow up so I can ravish you" "Peyton why don't you leave Toby alone" Haley said as she got up and headed outside. "OK whats you're problem?"Peyton asked "Thats the thing I don't know anymore. Or anything for that fact anymore" Haley cried. "Haley, I have no idea what you'r talking about" Peyton said "The fact that you can stand here and act like every things perfect like nothing happened" Haley said raising her voice louder. "How'd you know. Did Nathan tell you??" Peyton asked with tears in her eyes. "It doesn't matter. You'r no friend of mine" Haley said "Haley please don't do this it was a mistake. I never should of let it happen I'm so sorry" Peyton plead. Haley just left her there. "Dammit Brooke, what did you say to her"Nathan screamed making Brooke jump back "I told her the truth that you and Peyton belong together" Brooke said "Anything else?" Nathan asked in a Stearn voice "Oh ya and to give the baby away. Because Nate we both know that if you and Peyton have a baby there will be no room for Haley's baby" Brooke said "#%$ I forgot about Peyton being pregnant" Nathan cursed turned around and saw Haley there. She just walked away fast. "Haley what are you doing here" Nathan asked "I was gonna forgive you and try to work things out. But Brooke's right, if you and Peyton are gonna be together and have a baby well this is just too much so Have a good life Nathan Scott. I hope I never walk you'r path again" Haley said as she smacked him and ran away. 'Flight 101 to Boston Mass boarding now" The announcer called. Haley walked over to the guy handed him the ticket. Looked one more time at Tree Hill. 'Good bye tree hill' Haley said to herself as she boarded the plane. Part two 9 Yrs later Nathan had just got back from the park with his son Nick. Haley got off the plane that landed in Tree Hill with her daughter Amber. 


	4. Chapter 4

Haley and Amber walked into their hotel. "Mom. Look at this place its gross" Amber complained "Amber we have to stay here. This is all we could afford" Haley told her daughter. "OK, but I'm hungry" Amber said "OK. I'll take you to a place I use to work called Karen's Cafe'" Haley said as she grabbed her keys and left for the CAFE' "Are you just going to stand their?" Amber asked her mother who was standing looking in at Nathan alone. "Ya C'Mon" Haley said as they opened the door. Karen lifted her head to see who it was. "Haley" Karen shrieked as she ran up and hugged her. "Hey Karen. This is my daughter Amber" Haley introduced her "Nice to meet you" Amber said as she took a seat on a stool. "Haley, I haven't seen you in so long"Nathan said as he came up to her. "You think" Haley said sarcastically to Nathan. "So this is my daughter" Nathan said. "Lets talk over here" Haley said. "Yes Nathan shes MY daughter not yours." Haley said. "Haley let me talk to her. Shes my daughter too" Nathan said. "Not here please Nathan" Haley begged "Fine. Meet me at 750 Alton Ave. Its my apartment" Nathan said as he left. "Mom who was that?" Amber asked as she ate her grilled cheese and sipped on her milk. "No one important." Haley said as she threw the piece of paper out. No way in hell was she going to his apartment. "So Karen hows Lucas?" Haley asked "Aw some. Brooke and him got married and have a little girl named Lauren but we all call her Pie. Peyton had Nick with Nathan but then got married to Jake and have twins. Mike and James" Karen said. "Wow. Every things changed" Haley said with a surprising laugh. Haley heard the door open and she heard. Brooke and Lucas along with Peyton and Jake. "Haley?"Lucas asked as he hugged her. "Hey buddy. This is my daughter Amber" Haley said as she shook hands with all of them. "Hi, everyone" Amber said shyly. Peyton wanted to say something to her but just could'nt she had no idea what to say to her. Brooke gave Haley a weird looked and sat down. "Karen. I'm gonna be going how much do I owe you" Haley asked as she got out her wallet. "Don't worry hunny you'r like family its on the House" Karen said as she hugged Haley and left. It was around 9:00 PM and Haley was watching TV and she was about to get ready to go to bed. Someone knocked on the door. "Nathan what are you doing here how did you know I was staying here" Haley asked nervously. "Haley you where suppose to come tonight. Or did that slip you're mind" Nathan said angry "Nathan go home.I'm tired and I want to go to bed" Haley said as she picked up. "Haley you can't keep my daughter from me forever!"Nathan yelled. "Keep your voice down shes sleeping" Haley warned. Nathan came over to her and put his hands on her hips. "Nathan stop"Haley begged "You use to like this when I did it"Nathan said "Use to past tense. I hate you now I want nothing to do with you. All I'm concerned is that we got one great thing out of our relationship and thats Amber" Haley said staring into his baby blue eyes. "Haley don't lie to me, you can't its impossible"Nathan said as he stepped closer trying to close the gap that stood infront of them. Nathan leaned in for a kiss and Haley ducked. She walked over to the door and held it open. "Nathan leave. And don't come back"Haley said as he walked out the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

After Nathan left Haley's hotel room he went into his house and threw stuff. "#%$" Nathan screamed as he sat down on the couch. "I've lost her" He shouted out loud. Haley woke up to the sun shining in the room. She squinted her eyes a little bit as she noticed Amber come in the room with flowers. "Mom these were delivered for you" Amber said as she handed Haley the vase. Haley red the card. Haley, I've made so many mistakes in my life. And the biggest one I made was letting you go. I hope you can forgive me. I love you. Call my cell (508)474-5263 Love Nathan By the time Haley read the note she had tears coming out of her eyes. "Mom, are you alright who was it from?" Amber asked "Amber, do you remember yesterday when you asked who that man was?" Haley started off "Yeah what bout him?" Amber asked as she took a seat on her mothers bed "Hun, thats your dad. You have a brother named Nick from Nathan and Peyton. See when I was pregnant with you he cheated on me and got Peyton pregnant. I left" Haley said. Amber had tears coming out of her eyes. "Thats what Lindsay's dad did to her mom" Amber cried "Yeah baby." Haley said "But, isn't Peyton married to Jake?" Amber asked "Yeah now she is" Haley answered "I can't believe he did that to you mom." Amber said. "Me either baby, me either" Haley said as she held Amber tight in her arms. Haley dropped Amber off at her new school. Haley walked over to Karen's again. Everyone was there she didn't care she disized all of the except Jake. "Karen. Can I work here again" Haley said "That would be great. But why. Aren't you going back to Vermont?" Karen asked "Nope, staying here" Haley smiled. "Yeah sure Hun. You can start tomorrow" Karen said as she went into the back room. Haley started to walk off when Peyton stopped her. "Why are you back here?" Peyton asked "I don't think thats any of your business" Haley spat back "Is it to get Nathan back because" Peyton said but cut off. "OK, Peyton this is me caring what you think" Haley said making a sad face. "All better" Haley said walking by. "I'm not back here to get Nathan. Cause I have a boyfriend who's moving down here"Haley said waving goodbye. Nathan got up and followed her. "HALEY!"Nathan yelled. "What Nathan I clearly told you I didn't wanna see you" Haley said "I wanna see my daughter. I wanna be with you. I want you so much" Nathan said. "Nathan I told her everything this morning she wants nothing to do with you" Haley said walking away. "You what" Nathan said aggravated. "Ya Nathan. I told her. You thought that I came back to be with you. But thats where you're wrong. I'm here for me, not you or anyone else you-" Haley was cut of by his lips smashing onto hers. Haley tried to get out of his grip. "no" Haley moaned as he took her to his Hummer that was in the back of an alley. "Nathan" Haley moaned. Haley relaxed after he was inside of her. "I LOVE YOU!" Haley yelled the whole time. "Haley that was amazing" Nathan said as he kissed her again. "#%$, I have to go pick up Amber from school." Haley said pulling her clothes back on. Nathan put his back on too. "Haley, I love you" Nathan said kissing her bear shoulders. Something hit her. Reality. "N..Nathan. I'm getting married" Haley said threw her tears. Watching Nathan's face frown. 


	6. Chapter 6

"You're what?" Nathan asked trying to comprehend what she had just told him. "Getting married. Nate you didn't think I'd wait for you forever" Haley told him. Getting her stuff ready. "I waited for you. I thought you'd wait for me" Nathan told her pulling up his pants. "Well I'm sorry Nathan. But I didn't know I had to" Haley said. "So this meant nothing" Nathan said. "Nathan" Haley said. As she noticed him getting out. "Did it" Nathan yelled. "Maybe if it was 9 yrs ago, but now no Nathan I'm in love with my fiance" Haley lied. She loved Nathan but she didn't wanna get hurt by him again. "Oh my god Haley. You love me your just to scared to say it." Nathan forced "No Nathan. I'm not in love with you anymore" Haley lied getting out of the SUV. Walking to her car and getting in. She put her head down on the stirring wheel and cried. Nathan drove off. Nathan was at Peyton's picking up Nick. "Hey buddy, you ready"Nathan asked. "Yeah. Lets go" Nick said giving his mom a kiss and heading out the door. "What did you do today" Nick asked his dad. "Nothing" Nathan put a fake smile on. Haley was picking up Amber from school. "Hey mom. Whats up" Amber said getting into her car. "How was school" Haley asked. "Great. I met this kid Named Nick Scott. Weird that he has the same last name as me" Amber laughed. Haley put a fake laugh on knowing it was Nathan's kid "How was school buddy?" Nathan asked Nick "Great. I met this girl named Amber Scott. Shes new. Funny how she has the same last name. "Ya. Weird huh" Knowing that was his daughter. Haley and Amber got out of the car at the park. Haley noticed Nathan and Nick getting out. "Amber!" Nick yelled running to wards her. "Hey Nick" Amber answered. Nathan walked over. "Are you stalking me"Haley asked Nathan. "Me. Know"Nathan said. "Whatever" Haley said. 


End file.
